Running with You
by AnnaKathlyn15
Summary: what if Logan was running again, but this time Rogue didn't let him go. after X3 and Ms. Marvel. very much Rogan suggestive. in a good way.


Running with You

Disclaimer: wants and needs have no bounds on copyright laws. In other words, I own my boots and that's it. Actually, my dad bought them for me… oh well, on with the story.

Rogue watched as Logan walked to the front doors of the mansion with a bag slung over his shoulder, and ran after him. "Hey!...You running again?" she asked once she caught up to him.

He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder in an endearing gesture and replied. "Nah, not really." He stared at her. "I've got some things to take care of up north. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rogue pulled out her sad face. "I don't want you to go."

Logan looked down, then reached to the back of his neck and unhooked the dog tags to place in her hand he had brought up and held in place. Closing his fist around hers to clasp the tags, he said softly, "I'll be back for this." He smiled, and walked out, the door closing softly behind him.

Rogue waited till she was sure he was out of hearing range before she spoke. "You're not getting away that easily." She flew up the stairs, literally, and grabbed her packed army duffle, then flew out the window, following after him at a safe distance. She mentally thanked the powers she got from Carol Danvers, AKA, Miss Marvel.

It looked as if the Professor had replaced the trailer that had exploded when Sabertooth had attacked them. Swooping down, she hovered in front of the back door, and jimmied the handle till it opened and slipped inside, closing it as quickly and quietly as possible. He didn't react to the draft, and by now, Rogue could see why. The front windows were open, creating a cross breeze while he smoked a Cuban cigar. _'Was there really any other kind?'_ she thought. She tiptoed quietly across the camper till she got to the bed in the back, put her duffle under the framework in the center so as not to create a weight difference, and snuggled under the blankets, watching him as he drove till she fell asleep.

Logan drove until he couldn't see straight anymore for how tired he was, so he pulled over, cut the engine, and unbuckled the belt. He hadn't even realized he had put it on until he had stopped, but it brought back the conversation he had with his Marie on auto safety, then he had crashed through the window. _'WAIT A MINUTE, when did she become MINE?' _he thought. He shook his head. _'I'm losing it.'_ he left his chair and turned, getting the surprise of his life. There in his bed, laid Marie, looking as innocent as the day they met. He well knew that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared. He shook his head. _'Guess I should have counted on her stowing away.'_

He walked over, and sat down on the bed, and smoothed her hair down, calling her name softly. "Marie, Marie darlin', wake up." He called her darling unconsciously.

Rogue on the other hand, was very conscious, had been the moment he sat down on the bed, and heard him say it clearly. She didn't want to scare him off, so she pretended to wake up and looked into his eyes. "Logan… hi?" she said meekly.

Logan's face went calm as he spoke. "Hi. What are you doing?"

Marie smiled a little as she remembered when they first met. "Ah'm sorry. Ah needed a rahd. Ah thought you maht help me." She joked, allowing her accent to come out to play.

He laughed, and then quieted. "Seriously kid, aren't you supposed to be at the school?"

Rogue sighed. "Logan, I'm eighteen; I graduated two weeks ago. I don't have any ties with that school if you're not there. Running with you is the only option, if you'll let me."

Wolverine sighed as if exasperated, and replied, "well hell, what other choice do I have. If I say no, you'll just follow me like a lost puppy." He savored his Marie's laugh as it filtered throughout the trailer.

"Logan, honey, you should know by now that puppies don't fly."

"With the way genetics are developing, I wouldn't be surprised." He chuckled.

Rogue gave a soft smile. "So you won't mind if I'm running with you?" and hugged him as he shook his head.


End file.
